


Quit

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: It's time to stop before it's too late.





	

"You need to calm it with the drugs."

Ron shot Draco a look. _Hypocrite._

"If I can go without getting high for a couple of hours you can too."

Instead of replying Ron wrapped his arms around Draco and buried his head in the blonde's stomach. Draco was standing in front of him, looking down at Ron's sitting form with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face.

"Ron, please, I'm getting worried about you..."

"'M fine," even though his voice was mumbled by abdomen, the Gryffindor knew Draco understood what he said. 

As fingers carded through the ginger's hair, Ron felt a pang of guilt. He knew the drugs were getting bit out of hand, it was made especially clear by the fact Draco hadn't been the only one to express concern over him.

"What about only getting high on a Wednesday?" Draco proposed.

"But I wanna keep my streak; I've been high for seven days now." Despite the seriousness of the conversation, a goofy smile spread across Ron's face as he thought of his achievement.

Draco sighed; clearly not amused. "If it keeps going on like thing people are going to notice."

They already had. Hermione, of course, was the first to realise something was going on. Luckily, she didn't have much knowledge on drugs in the wizarding world, so he had, for now, soothed her concerns with cheap excuses. Guilt surged up again as he was reminded of his friends. He'd been growing apart from Harry and Hermione and he hated it but if they knew about his habits they'd make him quit.

Untangling Ron's arms from around him, Draco dropped himself gently into Ron's lap, effectively knocking the ginger out of his thoughts.

Now face to face, Draco's expression showed the repressed sadness he truly felt about the situation. "I'm going to have to cut you off then."

Panic shot through Ron and his shook his head so quickly he made himself lightheaded.

“No, no, no,” Ron almost wailed. Cupping the blonde’s face in his hands, he said “Please, Dray, you can't- I need it-”

“Can't you see how it’s ruining your life?” Draco asked, his voice trembling. Being so close to his face, Ron could see tears forming in the Slytherin’s eyes.

“C’mon, it’s not _that_ serious,” Ron tried to comfort him.

“Oh, really?” Draco snapped. “You haven’t been talking to your family or friends, you barely go to lesson and when was the last time you ate?”

It was true, Ron had been avoiding them. He didn't feel good about it but Draco was one to talk.

“What about you, then?” Ron barked back. “As far as I know, you don't talk to anyone but me nowadays. And you, of all people, shouldn't be criticising _me_ about eating!”

Draco started to try and wriggle out of Ron’s grip, unsuccessfully, before resorting to weak hits on the gingers shoulders.

“It’s not fun anymore!” The tears finally falling down the blonde's cheeks. “It was good before; just a quick puff at lunch with you, making out a bit. Now you’re taking serious drugs, Ron, not just stuff you can find in a potions cupboard. If you continue like this you’re putting yourself in serious danger!”

“But...” Ron wanted to stop, really, but he didn't know how to cope while sober. The thought of going through his lessons without _anything_ made his heart clench as he started to hyperventilate.

“Hey, shush, shush,” Draco murmured softly, his voice trembling slightly. “It's okay, we can do it together. Not all at once just weaning off it slowly, okay, Ron? Ron?”

Focusing more on the sound of his voice, rather than what the blonde was saying, Ron managed to calm himself down slightly.

“There we go. Back now?” Draco asked quietly. After a jerky nod he continued. “We’ll cut down slowly, so slowly we won't even notice and by the time exams are up we should be almost off. Of course, it won’t be easy, as you have got yourself hooked on one of the most addictive drugs…”

Deciding not to interrupt, Ron let Draco start his plan.

_I guess he got me into this; I might as well let him get me out._

“Maybe we could cut down to-

“Will this scheme of yours mean you’ll eat more?”

Draco paused, considering his words.

“Maybe not right away...I think I’ll leave that problem till last,” he mumbled.

Ron sent him a pointed look even though Draco refused to meet his eyes.

“Dray, I’m not facing my problems if you won’t.”

“I wouldn’t call it a _problem,_ per say _-_

“Y’know what, you're right. It isn't called having a problem; I think the professional term is having Anorexia-

“Fuck off; you know I don't like it when you call it that!” Draco growled.

“But that's what it’s called!” Ron cried incredulously.

After staring at each other angrily for a good ten seconds, Ron broke the connection with a sigh.

“Please,” the desperation was clear in his voice. “I’m worried about you too.”

Looking down in shame, Draco spoke so quietly Ron could barely hear him. “But I need that control.”

“You have control. By stopping you’re controlling it, if you keep letting it go on then you're losing,” Ron spoke pleadingly.

“Alright, I’ll try,” Draco said tensely. “But you have to try to quit too.”

“‘Course!” Ron celebrated. “But we can still get high and fuck right?”

Draco shook his head. “If we're going to quit, we have to quit completely. No cheating.”

Huffing, Ron replied, “ _Fine_ , no cheating.”

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, it might not even work, but the small smile Draco awarded him made him think it might just be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two people talking to each other next to me and a fic I read a long time ago about Ron and Draco getting high together <3 [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7247963/1/Firewhiskey-and-Floo-Powder)


End file.
